Primrose: The Hunger Games
by KikiKarelKel
Summary: Ketika adik perempuannya terpilih mengikuti Hunger Games, Katniss selalu bersedia mengajukan diri untuk menggantikannya, jika saja tidak digagalkan karena adiknya maju menjadi sukarelawan yang tak terbantahkan. Dan inilah, pertarungan takkan pernah dilupakan Panem, terutama Capitol. Primrose Everdeen, 12, is a Tribute. Rated T for future violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_Hutan yang temaram, sejuk, dan sunyi. Sebuah ketenangan yang mempesona jika saja tak ada anak perempuan yang berjalan di sana, menuju kematiannya. Rambut pirangnya yang dikepang dua berantakan dan wajahnya takut tapi mantap, seolah ia telah menempuh hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Ia berhenti, terdiam seolah menunggu. Mendadak, ia menjerit._

Mataku terbuka dan aku menjerit. Jeritan yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu aku.

Aku segera menutup mulutku agar tidak membangunkan Katniss. Aku menoleh, cemas jika aku membangunkannya. Tapi dari sosoknya yang tampak jauh lebih muda, aku tahu dia masih terlelap. Kupandangi wajahnya yang damai. Dia selalu tampak lebih tua setidaknya 5 tahun. Namun dalam tidur ia seolah kembali menjadi 16 tahun usianya. Aku mencium pipinya, lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur ibuku. Seperti biasa, Buttercup, kucingku yang manis (walaupun Katniss menyebutnya kucing paling jelek di dunia) langsung bangun dari lantai dan duduk di lututku. Aku merasa tenang, bergelung di sebelah ibuku dengan Buttercup di pangkuanku, melupakan sejenak bahwa besok siang adalah Hari Pemungutan.

Saat aku terbangun, Katniss sudah pergi berburu dan ibuku sedang menjahit. Aku bangkit dan mendekatinya. Tampaknya ia sedang menjahit baju lama Katniss untuk kupakai pada Hari Pemungutan pertamaku. Menyadari bahwa ini Hari Pemungutan, aku langsung cepat-cepat pergi mandi agar sudah siap saat jam 2 nanti. Terlambat pada Hari Pemungutan dianggap sebagai kejahatan di sini. Ya. Kejahatan. Aku sama sekali tak melebih-lebihkan. Kami hidup di Distrik 12, di bagian wilayah miskin yang dijuluki Seam, dimana setiap paginya jalan disesaki para penambang batu bara yang sedang menuju tempat kerja memulai _shift_ pagi. Namun di Hari Pemungutan jalan-jalan yang hitam karena sisa arang tampak kosong. Daun-daun jendela di rumah-rumah kelabu kecil tampak tertutup, sementara pemiliknya, pria dan wanita dengan bahu-bahu bungkuk dan buku-buku jari yang bengkak, entah sedang bersih-bersih atau tidur lagi karena sudah berhenti berusaha mencungkil sisa-sisa lapisan arang batu bara yang terselip di antara kuku mereka yang patah atau di garis-garis wajah mereka yang cekung, merasa lebih baik tidur lagi selagi masih bisa. Untungnya Pemungutan akan berlangsung kira-kira 6 jam lagi.

Kadang, di saat aku sendirian seperti ini, aku merasakan apa yang Katniss dan semua orang rasakan: getir. Distrik 12 yang miskin, yang membuat kelaparan dan kematian adalah pemandangan sehari-hari, dan orang-orang lanjut usia adalah orang yang patut diberi selamat. Sementara orang-orang yang menguasai negara kami, Panem, dari kota nun jauh di sana yang bernama Capitol, hidup enak dan kekhawatiran terbesar mereka adalah tampak tidak cantik. Saat aku kecil Katniss biasa menyuarakan ini, membuat ibuku ketakutan setengah mati, takut aku mendengarnya dan mengulangnya ke orang-orang, yang akan membuat kami tertimpa semakin dalam tertimpa masalah. Tapi aku tak bodoh. Walau masih muda aku sudah mengerti hidup kami yang sulit. Hanya saja aku tak seberani Katniss sehingga aku tampak tak berdaya.

Selesai mandi, kukeringkan tubuh dan rambutku lalu kupakai baju yang dipakai Katniss pada Pemungutannya yang pertama: rok dan blus dengan rimpel berkerut-kerut. Kusisir dan kukepang rambut pirangku yang semakin tampak cokelat karena hidup sulit di Seam. Tapi aku senang karena itu artinya aku makin mirip anak-anak Seam. Rambutku yang pirang dan mataku yang biru tampak salah tempat di Seam yang semua penduduknya berambut hitam dan bermata kelabu. Aku mendapatkannya dari ibuku, yang dulunya adalah anak pemilik toko obat dari Area Pedagang di mana para orang yang lebih kaya dari Distrik 12 tinggal, yang semuanya berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ibuku pergi dari sana setelah menikah dengan ayahku yang penduduk asli Seam, yang sangat dicintainya sehingga saat ia meledak berkeping-keping dalam ledakan tambang lima tahun lalu, ibuku seolah ikut mati bersamanya sehingga Katniss-lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kami. Katniss masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Tapi aku mengerti bahwa ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang tak bisa diatasi dengan mudah, seperti depresi yang dialami ibuku setelah kematian ayahku. Karena kadang-kadang ada kejadian yang menimpa seseorang dan mereka tidak siap menghadapinya. Katniss pun masih terbangun sambil berteriak pada ayahku agar lari dari tambang meskipun aku tidak. Aku tak terlalu ingat karena umurku baru 7 tahun waktu itu.

Pikiran itu menghantamku ke kenyataan. Umurku 12 sekarang dan ini Pemungutan pertamaku. Meskipun aku takut bahwa aku yang akan terpilih nanti, kepanikanku hampir seluruhnya tercurah pada Katniss. Sistem pemungutan ini sebenarnya tidak adil, karena orang miskin seperti kami mendapat kemungkinan terburuk dari pemungutan ini. Namamu disertakan saat kau berulang tahun ke-12. Pada tahun itu namamu dimasukkan 1 kali. Pada umur 13, namamu dimasukkan 2 kali. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai umurmu 18, tahun terakhir kau bisa ikut pemungutan, saat namamu 7 kali masuk ke undian. Itulah yang terjadi pada semua warga negara di 12 distrik di Panem.

Tapi ada yang lebih parah dari itu. Jika kau miskin dan kelaparan seperti kami, kau bisa memasukkan namamu lebih banyak untuk ditukar dengan _tessera_. Setiap_ tessera_ bisa ditukar dengan persediaan gandum dan minyak sekadarnya untuk 1 orang selama setahun. Kau juga bisa melakukan ini untuk anggota keluargamu yang lain. Karena itulah penduduk Seam dan Area Pedagang seringkali kurang (bukannya tidak pernah) akur, karena sangat mengesalkan bahwa orang-orang kaya tak perlu menukar _tessera_. Katniss sudah memasukkan namanya 4 kali saat berusia 12 tahun. Dan karena setiap tahun nama yang dimasukkan bersifat kumulatif, jadi nama Katniss dimasukkan 20 kali dalam undian tahun ini, disaat umurnya 16 tahun. Sahabat Katniss, Gale, yang berusia 18 tahun dan menafkahi keluarganya yang terdiri atas 5 orang selama 7 tahun malah akan memasukkan namanya 42 kali tahun ini. Meskipun demikian Katniss melarangku menukar _tessera_, yang kusetujui dengan perasaan lega bercampur khawatir.

Aku sudah siap berangkat saat Katniss kembali membawa hasil buruannya dan beberapa barang dari Hob, pasar gelap di Distrik 12. Setelah menaruh barang-barangnya ia langsung mandi lalu berpakaian dengan salah satu gaun indah milik ibuku, peninggalan dari masa ketika dia bekerja di toko obat. Aku mengagumi kecantikannya saat ibuku mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengepangnya (yang tak pernah ibuku lakukan terhadapku sekarang, dan aku tidak mengeluh), lalu menggelungnya ke atas.

"Kau tampak cantik," ujarku dengan suara berbisik, pertama kalinya aku bicara di hari ini.

"Dan sama sekali tidak mirip diriku," jawabnya. Lalu ia memelukku, menenangkanku sambil berkata, "Bukannya kau yang tampak cantik?"

"Aku harap aku mirip denganmu," kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Katniss tersenyum sedih."Oh tidak. Akulah yang ingin tampak sepertimu. Tapi sebelum itu," ia berkata sambil memasukkan blusku yang masih kebesaran ke dalam rok, "masukkan ekormu, Bebek Kecil."

Aku tergelak dan berkata pelan, "Kwek."

"Kwek sendiri sana," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku dengan cepat. "Ayo, kita makan."

Semua makanan yang dibawa Katniss disimpan untuk nanti malam agar makan malam nanti jadi istimewa. Kami minum susu Lady, kambingku, dan makan roti kasar dari gandum _tessera_. Namun tampaknya tak satupun dari kami yang masih punya nafsu makan.

Pada pukul 1, kami menuju alun-alun, salah satu dari sedikit tempat di Distrik 12 yang bisa jadi tempat menyenangkan. Hari itu semua toko di sekitar alun-alun tutup, menimbulkan suasana suram di udara. Semua orang datang karena kehadiran kami di sini wajib, kecuali kau dalam keadaan sekarat. Setelah orang-orang mendaftar dan masuk tanpa bicara, pemuda-pemudi berusia 12 sampai 18 tahun digiring menuju area yang sudah dibatasi berdasarkan usia. Yang berusia 12 tahun seperti aku berada di barisan belakang. Anggota-anggota keluarga berkerumun di dekat garis batas, dan tempat ini menjadi semakin sempit karena semakin banyak orang yang datang.

Aku berdiri di antara teman-temanku dari Seam. Kami saling mengangguk dan berpegangan tangan, lalu memusatkan perhatian kami pada panggung non-permanen di depan gedung pengadilan. Ada 3 kursi di sana. 2 di antaranya diisi oleh Mayor Undersee–wali kota di Distrik 12 yang jangkung dan mulai botak, dan Effie Trinket, wanita heboh yang dikirim langsung dari Capitol untuk menjadi pengiring Distrik 12, lengkap dengan seringainya yang putih menyeramkan, rambut bergaya afro berwarna merah jambu, dan pakaian hijau cerah. Kursi yang satunya masih kosong.

Ketika jam kota menunjukkan tepat pukul dua, sang wali kota melangkah ke podium dan mulai membaca. Kisah yang sama setiap tahunnya. Sejarah Panem, negara yang muncul dari sisa-sisa tempat yang dulunya bernama Amerika Utara, yang hancur karena berbagai bencana. Hasilnya adalah Panem, berpusat di Capitol yang bersinar dikelilingi 13 distrik. Kemudian tiba Masa Kegelapan, gejolak kebangkitan perlawanan distrik terhadap Capitol. 12 distrik dikalahkan dan distrik ke-13 dimusnahkan. Perjanjian Pengkhianatan memberi kami undang-undang baru untuk menjamin perdamaian, dan sebagai pengingat (atau lebih tepat disebut hukuman) setiap tahunnya agar Masa Kegelapan tidak terulang lagi, Capitol memberi kami _Hunger Games_.

Peraturan _Hunger Games _sebenarnya sedernaha. Masing-masing distrik harus menyediakan 1 anak laki-laki dan perempuan, yang disebut _Tribute_, yang berarti sukarelawan, namun bisa berarti upeti atau penghargaan. Nama yang ironis sebenarnya, mengingat bahwa mereka dipaksa ikut dan bukannya sukarela untuk dijadikan sebagai harga atas pemberontakan 75 tahun lalu sehingga aku dan Katniss lebih suka menyebut mereka sebagai peserta. 24 peserta akan dipenjara di arena luar yang sangat luas selama beberapa minggu untuk bersaing. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Peserta terakhir yang masih hidup adalah pemenangnya. Dan yang terburuk, kami harus menontonnya. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti untuk apa _Games_ ini dilakukan. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa pesan dari mereka sangat jelas: kami semua berada di bawah belas kasihan Capitol.

Aku nyaris tidak memperhatikan Pak Wali Kota membacakan nama-nama para pemenang dari Distrik 12. Distrik 12 hanya memiliki 2 pemenang dan hanya 1 yang masih hidup: Haymitch Abernathy, lelaki gendut setengah baya, yang baru saja datang ke panggung. Ia mabuk, teler berat. Orang-orang menyambutnya dengan bertepuk tangan. Tapi ia cuma tampak bingung dan memeluk Effie Trinket erat-erat, membuat wanita itu menjerit dan berkutat melepaskan diri. Hal ini membuat Wali Kota kesal karena kejadian ini ditayangkan di seantero Panem, dan tentu saja membuat kami menjadi bahan tertawaan. Jadi ia buru-buru menarik perhatian kembali ke acara Pemungutan dengan memperkenalkan Effie Trinket.

Effie akhirnya berhasil mengenyahkan Haymitch, menjejakkan kaki ke podium dan menyampaikan salamnya yang terkenal, "Selamat mengikuti _Hunger Games_! Dan semoga keberuntungan _selalu_ berpihak kepadamu!" kemudian ia berceloteh tentang betapa terhormatnya ia bisa berada di sini, walaupun semua orang tahu itu bohong. Terutama setelah Haymitch mempermalukannya di depan sepenjuru negeri.

Waktunya menarik undian. Effie Trinket mengucapkan, "_Ladies first_!" dan berjalan menuju bola kaca yang berisi nama anak perempuan, yang didalamnya ada 20 nama Katniss Everdeen dalam tulisan tangan yang indah. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengaduk-aduk ke dalam bola kaca, dan menarik selembar kertas. Kerumunan massa menahan napas. Hening, dan di antara keheningan itu aku mengucapkan dalam hati, "Jangan Katniss, jangan Katniss, jangan Katniss."

Saat Effie membacanya, memang bukan Katniss.

Tapi aku, Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kebas. Hanya itu yang kurasakan. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Namaku baru masuk undian sekali. Namun apa boleh buat? Lebih baik aku dibanding Katniss. Tubuhku gemetar dari atas sampai bawah. Namun kuusahakan kakiku untuk melangkah ke panggung. Aku bisa melihat Katniss di kerumunan depan, tampak nyaris pingsan, namun terlalu shock hingga tak bisa bicara. Kukepalkan tanganku melihat pemandangan itu. Tidak. Lebih baik ia tetap begitu, karena aku tahu, ia akan menggantikanku jika ia sadar. Kufokuskan pandanganku ke depan sampai aku tak sadar bagian belakang blusku ternyata belum masuk benar sehingga sekarang mencuat lagi. Hal kecil namun membuatku menyesal, karena Katniss akhirnya kembali ke kenyataan melihat ekor bebekku ini.

"Prim!' pekiknya, "Prim!"

Mendengar pekikannya yang tertahan, putus asa membuatku semakin menderita. Karena itu kupercepat langkahku agar ia tak mampu menahanku. Namun tepat saat aku akan menaiki tangga, ia berhasil menyusulku. Oh, tidak. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mengajukan diri. Tanpa sadar aku memekik sebelum ia bahkan sempat menarik lenganku untuk mundur.

"Aku mengajukan diri!" pekikku. "Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta!"

Pekikanku tadi menyebabkan sedikit kekacauan. Belum pernah ada, bahkan di Distrik 1 dan 2, dimana mereka menganggap terpilih dalam _Games_ berarti kehormatan besar, peserta yang terpilih dengan bersedia mengajukan diri agar posisinya tak terbantahkan. Ya memang. Jika namamu terpilih dan ada orang yang maju dan mengajukan diri untuk menggantikanmu, orang yang mengajukan diri tersebut resmi ikut dan tak dapat diganti oleh peserta lain lagi.

"Astaga!" kata Effie Trinket, tampak kaget. "Peserta yang mengajukan diri setelah dipilih? Ini tentu saja tak pernah terjadi. Sejarah baru bagi Panem terutama Distrik 12!"

Berlawanan dengan Effie yang kaget tapi tampaknya senang, Katniss luar biasa marah.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?! Mengajukan dirimu seperti itu. Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" bentaknya sembari menarik lenganku. Namun aku menyentaknya hingga lepas, mengejutkan untuk tubuhku yang kecil.

"Aku yang akan ikut jadi aku yang memutuskan!" kataku, ikut marah. Namun dalam hati aku berharap ia jadi menggantikanku. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Hidup Katniss jauh lebih berharga daripada aku, anak kecil tak berguna. Katniss tampaknya ingin membentak lagi, namun ia memelukku, dan hal itu membuat pertahananku runtuh. Aku mulai menangis.

"Hidupmu jauh lebih berharga Katniss. Siapa yang menafkahi Ibu jika kau tak ada," kataku terisak-isak.

"Apa maumu?" Katniss bertanya lagi, masih kedengaran gusar. Namun dari suaranya aku tahu ia juga menangis. "Mencegahku menggantikanmu karena kau tahu aku akan melakukannya?"

"Ya," kataku mantap. Dengan lembut aku melepaskan diri, berbalik, dan dengan pelan tapi pasti, mulai menaiki tangga.

"Siapa itu tadi?" tanya Effie penasaran.

"Katniss Everdeen," aku menjawab, nyaris berbisik.

"Pasti kakakmu, kan? Wah, kau tak mau dia jadi jagoannya, ya? Baiklah! Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Primrose kecil yang berani!" seru Effie Trinket sambil bertepuk tangan. Tapi tak seorangpun mengikutinya, malah menunjukkan penolakan terberani yang bisa mereka lakukan. Diam. Kemudian serentak semua orang yang ada di kerumunan menyentuhkan 3 jemari tengah tangan kiri ke bibir mereka kemudian mengulurkan jemari mereka ke arahku. Gerakan yang berarti terima kasih, penghormatan, dan selamat tinggal untuk orang yang kau cintai.

Effie jelas tampak heran. Namun Haymitch bangkit dan menunjuk para kru kamera, berseru, "12 tahun... sangat berani... kalian seharusnya malu! MALU!"

Lalu ia terpuruk. Pingsan. Kemudian Haymitch yang teler berat dibawa dengan usungan sementara Effie berusaha melanjutkan acara. "Luar biasa!" serunya sambil berjalan ke bola kaca yang satunya, bola kaca anak laki-laki. "Dan sekarang, waktunya memilih anak laki-laki!" katanya riang sambil mencomot kertas pertama yang disentuhnya, kembali ke podium, lalu membacanya dengan jelas, "Peeta Mellark!"

Anak itu tampaknya seumuran Katniss, dengan tinggi badan sedang dan sedikit gempal. Rambut pirang abunya yang bergelombang jatuh di dahinya. Ia tampak terkejut walau wajahnya berusaha agar wajahnya tetap tanpa emosi. Walau agak sempoyongan, ia tetap naik ke panggung dan berdiri beberaapa meter dariku. Mata birunya menatap waspada. Letih namun mantap. Setelah melihatnya dari dekat, aku mengenalinya sebagai anak tukang roti dari Area Pedagang.

Effie Trinket bertanya apakah ada yang mau sukarela menggantikan Peeta, tapi tak seorangpun bergerak. Diam-diam aku merasa sedikit marah karena aku tahu Peeta punya seorang kakak berusia 18 tahun yang tentu saja bisa menggantikannya sementara kakaknya yang satunya sudah melebihi batas usia. Namun apa yang akan dilakukan Katniss sangat langka, karena hampir bagi setiap orang rasa bakti terhadap keluarga berbatas pada Hari Pemungutan.

Wali Kota mulai membacakan Perjanjian Pengkhianatan. Aku sudah hafal isinya sehingga aku membiarkannya lewat begitu saja di telingaku. Jika ini hari biasa, Katniss akan menguap lebar-lebar mendengarnya, yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Tapi mungkin itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi.

Saat Wali Kota sudah selesai dengan Perjanjian Pengkhianatan dan mengisyaratkan aku dan Peeta untuk berjabat tangan. Jabatan tangannya mantap namun hangat. Matanya memandangku lekat-lekat dan meremas tanganku seraya tersenyum kecil, yang jelas berusaha menentramkanku. Hal ini entah kenapa membuatku percaya padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa berharap ia takkan membunuhku di arena. Dan aku tak mungkin membunuhnya dan tak akan pernah melakukannya.

Kami kembali berdiri menghadap kerumunan massa ketika lagu kebangsaan Panem dinyanyikan. Aku ikut bernyanyi, berusaha tidak memikirkan bahwa kami mungkin akan saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Saat lagu kebangsaan berakhir, kami digiring memasuki pintu depan Gedung Pengadilan. Setelah di dalam aku dibawa lagi menuju salah satu ruangan dan ditinggal sendirian di sana. Ruangan itu kecil namun sangat mewah, dengan karpet tebal dan sofa berlapis beludru. Aku duduk dan mencengkeram erat rokku. Waktu yang diberikan kepada para peserta untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Aku menyiapkan diriku agar tampak tegar dan berusaha berhenti menangis.

Yang pertama datang adalah Katniss dan ibuku. Aku langsung berlari memeluk Katniss, dan ibuku memeluk kami berdua. Selama beberapa menit tak seorangpun bicara. Kemudian Katniss berkata, "Kau harus menang Prim. Kau pintar dan aku tahu itu."

"Tapi aku tidak berani sepertimu," ujarku lemah. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa menang, dan Katniss tahu hal itu.

"Tidak. Kau hanya belum menemukan dirimu. Kau lebih berani, lebih kuat, dan lebih pintar daripada aku," Katniss menjawab dengan tegas. Hal inilah yang akhirnya membuatku dapat tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja," jawabku, berusaha kedengaran optimis. "Dan jika aku menang, aku akan adi pemenang termuda dan kita akan kaya raya."

"Masa bodoh dengan kaya raya. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang," tukas Katniss. Kemudian ia memegang tanganku dan berbisik, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk berusaha menang."

"Aku berjanji. Aku bersumpah. Untukmu dan untuk kita semua," kataku. Janji itu seolah memberikan api dalam diriku. Aku akan sungguh-sungguh berusaha, demi Katniss.

Kemudian aku memeluk ibuku dan berkata, "Jaga Katniss, ya. Jangan menghilang lagi. Janji?" Ucapan ini tentu saja mengejutkan mereka karena mereka menganggap aku terlalu muda untuk memahami hal itu.

Ibuku mulai bercucuran air mata dan memelukku semakin erat. "Janji."

Aku melepaskan diri, tersenyum, lalu ikut menangis. Hanya Katniss yang tetap berusaha menahan air matanya. Di tengah-tengah isakan kami ia berkata, "Madge memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Kemudian ia memberiku pin emas mungil yang amat indah. Aku sejenak terkesima menatapnya. Burung terbang di tengah-tengah lingkaran, hanya menempel ke lingkaran pada ujung sayap-sayapnya yang halus.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Katniss sambil menyematkan pin itu di blusku. "Burung _mockingjay_. Untuk melindungimu."

"Terima kasih," bisikku, lalu memeluknya lagi. Mungkin pelukan terakhirku dengannya. Ibuku memeluk kami sangat erat sampai sakit rasanya.

Waktunya sudah habis. Penjaga Perdamaian memerintahkan mereka keluar. Tanganku masih memegang tangan mereka saat aku berkata, "Aku menyayangi kalian." Kemudian pegangan kami lepas dan pintu dibanting menutup. Sunyi.

Tak ada lagi yang mendatangiku. Baguslah. Karena aku tak tahan kalau harus bersikap tegar lagi. Jadi aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantalan kursi dan menangis dalam diam.

Perjalanan dari Gedung Pengadilan sampai stasiun kereta api cukup singkat. Aku tak pernah naik mobil. Rasanya aneh karena di Seam, kami biasa berjalan kaki.

Untung aku sudah berhenti menangis. Karena stasiun dipenuhi wartawan lengkap dengan kamera di bahu. Aku berusaha menampilkan wajahku yang biasa: pendiam dan sopan. Tampaknya berhasil. Kulirik Peeta dan aku terkejut melihatnya menangis tanpa berusaha menutupinya. Aku tak tahu apakah itu sungguhan. Tapi aku rasa itu cuma trik untuk _Hunger Games_. Walaupun tubuhnya besar dan kuat, hasil dari mengangkat karung-karung tepung ke sana kemari, aku merasa ia cukup meyakinkan.

Berdiri menunggu di ambang pintu kereta untuk mengizinkan kamera melahap wajah kami membuatku tak tahan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk. Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian kami diizinkan masuk dan pintu kereta menutup, menghalangi punggung kami dari terkaman kamera.

Kereta itu amat cepat. Membuatku tercengang karena aku tidak merasa berada di atas kereta. Aku yakin ini buatan Capitol yang akan mengantar kami ke sana dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Kereta ini bahkan tampak makin tak seperti kereta di dalamnya, dengan kemewahan yang lebih hebat dari Gedung Pengadilan. Masing-masing orang diberi kamar pribadi, lengkap dengan kamar tidur, ruang pakaian, dan kamar mandi pribadi dengan pancuran yang bisa memancurkan air dingin dan panas tanpa harus memasaknya terlebih dahulu seperti yang kami lakukan di Seam.

Laci-laci di ruang pakaian penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian mewah. Effie memberitahuku untuk melakukan apa yang aku suka dan memakai baju apapun yang aku mau, asal bisa siap sejam lagi untuk makan malam. Aku kemudian melepas pakaianku dan mandi air hangat. Lalu memakai baju terusan biru muda. Kusematkan pin _mockingjay_ lalu berbaring. Kasurnya sangat empuk dan halus, tidak seperti kasur di rumahku di Seam. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa asing dalam kenyamanannya.

Effie Trinket datang menjemputku untuk makan malam, lalu menuntunku melewati koridor sempit menuju ruang makan berpanel dengan meja-meja yang dipaku ke lantai penuh dengan piring-piring porselen. Peeta sudah berada di sana. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya di sebelah Effie. Kemudian aku sadar ada yang kurang.

"Mana Haymitch?" tanyaku, untuk pertama kalinya bicara sejak pertemuanku dengan keluargaku.

"Dia bilang mau tidur sebentar," sahut Peeta.

"Yah, ini memang hari yang melelahkan," kata Effie ceria. Tampaknya ia lega dengan ketidakhadiran Haymitch.

Kami disuguhi makanan mewah yang takkan pernah bisa kami makan di Distrik 12. Aku makan sebanyak-banyaknya walau Effie mengingatkan kami untuk menyisakan ruang di perut kami. Kemudian ia mengoceh tentang betapa kami lebih baik daripada anak-anak tahun lalu yang makan dengan tidak beradab. Aku geli memikirkan reaksi Katniss akan ucapannya. Mungkin ia akan melakukan hal serupa untuk menjengkelkan Effie.

Setelah kami selesai makan, aku merasa sedikit mual. Kulirik Peeta dan ia juga pucat. Kami tidak terbiasa dengan makanan seperti ini. Aku berusaha keras agar aku tidak muntah. Penting sekali untuk menambah berat badan saat ini karena di arena nanti entah kapan aku bisa makan.

Kami menuju gerbong lain untuk menonton siaran ulang pemungutan di distrik-distrik lain. Satu persatu kami memperhatikan wajah-wajah lawan kami. Yang membuatku duduk lemas adalah anak laki-laki mengerikan dari Distrik 2 yang bernama Cato, yang kurasa bisa meremukkanku dalam sekali genggam dan anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun dari Distrik 11, yang tak seorangpun mau mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan tempatnya.

Aku rasa mungkin bukan aku saja orang yang paling tak beruntung hari ini.


End file.
